humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigurd
The story of Sigurd Grettirson is recorded in the Sigurd Saga. Sigurd was the last commonly accepted leader fo the Norse Thengs. Since his departure for the Hungargap the throne in the Althing has been empty and the Thengs decide by common agreement on all matters. Sigurd's Saga Sigurd was born in the hall of Grettir Niebglund the Ring-giver in Hansafjord. For the eleventh birthday of Sigurd a great feast was held in the Hall and many clans had travelled to attend it. It’s said that in Hansafjord five hundred longships rested and the walls of the hall had to be brought down to accommodate the guests. It was in the winter and the sun had gone down right after noon. The men had eaten and drunk and Grettir had given rings so that by dawn they were all drunk and Grettir was asleep on his high seat. A strong hand shook Grettir out of his sleep, and he saw a man he had not seen in the hall before. The man wore no ring so Grettir asked of his allegiance. “I am Har and my allegiance lies beyond the frozen sea of Hungargap. I am late, for I had to travel far. I bring a gift for your son that will be greater than yourself and will be known as the Dragonslayer.” He held up his other hand and offered Grettir a sword, wrapped in linen. “A Dragon is asleep in the South that is not the daughter of the Freezing Moon, but of another breed. In the times of your son the Dragon will awaken and your son shall lead warriors to slay it.” Sigurd Grettirson became greater than Grettir and gave rings to all the clans of the North. He raided far to the South, and discovered many knew lands and continents. As he reached old age there was no enemy that would fight him and as in the winters he was troubled by sickness, a rumour came from the South that the race of the weak, small men was ruled by a great dragon, breathing blue flame. Sigurd remembered the prophecy of Har, so with fifty seven ships he sailed South, as soon as the ice melted. On the night before he departed he was shaken out of sleep, by a firm hand. He looked up and heard a voice “Noble Sigurd I am Har and have come to warn you. On your belt you carry great strength and a heavy curse. Your blade will slay the Dragon and no warrior’s death will find you as long as carry it.” Sigurd sailed south and fought his way to the dragon, and the Dragon marched out meet him. The met on the eastern coast and in a cave Sigurd stood before the beast alone. They fought and both were wounded as men and Norsemen watched. Yet Sigurd was more gravely hurt. The Worm screamed and fought, breathing blue flame and no one dared approach. Then a young warrior, Wiglaf of Hygelac’s blood, spoke up and said: “I remember the time, as we were taking mead, in the banqueting hall, when we bound ourselves to the gracious lord who granted us arms, that we would make return for these trappings of war, these helms and hard swords, if an hour such as this should ever chance on him. He chose us himself out of all his host for this long raid here, expecting action; he armed me with you because he accounted us keen under helmet, men able with the spear -- even though our lord intend to take on this task of courage as his own share, as shepherd of the thengs, and champion of mankind in the achieving of glory and deeds of daring. The day has now come when he stands in need of the strength of good fighters, our lord and liege.Let us go to him, help our leader for as long as it requires, the fearsome fire-beast. I had far rather that the flame should enfold my fresh-frame there alongside my gold-giver -- as Sigurd knows of me. To bear our shields back to our homes would seem unfitting, unless we have been able to kill the foe and save the life of the Prince of the Weather-Men. I well know that former deeds deserve not that, alone of the flower of the Norse, he should feel the pain, sink in the struggle; sword and helmet, shield and mail shirt, shall be our common gear.” He walked into the fire and smoke and smote the Worm, but his blade would not pierce it. He turned to Sigurd and saw he could not stand, so he picked up the Prince’s sword and once more smote the dragon. The beast’s husk was slain yet it’s blue flame still burned. The warriors faced Wiglaf, who had been heavily burned but still breathed. As Sigurd rose, covered in blood, he looked at Wiglaf and spoke: “You sought the glory, pride on a blade, You have the blade and all the time to seek the glory, With the Worm and the cursed blade now sleep. And in your sleep know you have freed me.” The warriors sealed the cave with Wiglaf inside and returned to the North. Sigurd, heavily wounded went North, into the Hungargap to find a warrior’s death. Category:The Books